


Do you believe ?

by TheShyWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Based on episode 15x04, Confession, Drama, F/M, God is a monster, Sadness, at least for reader, not happy end, slighty different than the episode, some kind of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShyWriter/pseuds/TheShyWriter
Summary: Hey guys. This is my first time writing for Chuch so be kind to me.  Any comment is welcome.
Relationships: Chuck Shurley/OC, God (Supernatural)/OFC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Do you believe ?

Two years had passed from the last time I had talked to Becky. Back then, the situation was enough heavy for her mind that at some point she decide to ask for help, trying to earn some goodness in her life or atone for the crime she had almost committed by abducting a man he was looking alike to one of the characters she was in love. Sam was the name.

That was the day I realized the severity of her case.. the day we lost touch between us . Closing my eyes tried to remember the last time I saw her but couldn’t as something was blocking my memories.

Perhaps that was the reason behind my inability to accept the message I was looking at for over an hour. My eyes fell one more time to the unread message. It was from her. Becky.

If someone had told me a year ago that this woman would send me a message I’ll probably laughed it off as an atrocious idea without a meaning behind. My hands trembled on the very thought of what she had done five years ago. Everyone knew back in our home town she was crazy. The reports about her drugging a man were all around her, people asking from the police to arrest her, neighbors groaning about a fucked up woman staying in her house 24/7, unable to even walk out for minutes.

Back then, I had no idea what to believe. Never in my life thought of her in that way but also never seen the signs. The craziness around a book, the long hours reading, making plans of how much she wanted to meet the Winchesters brothers. As if they were real people.

The screen on my phone got lighted again .That time I didn’t hesitate and soon I was reading the messages. The first message was odd _by her telling me to visit her house as soon as possible because she was needed me .The second though was the one which made my heart stop for seconds. My fingernails scratched the black surface of the phone seeing the next words. “Everything is fine.” she wrote with small letters, a code we’ve had from high school for when things used to get scary._

_It was silly. The few people who knew it, they had told us that no sane person should use these words but for us it worked. Especially when at 17, one of my boyfriends tried to assault me in the back of his car, a cold night of winter, and meters outside of my house. My stomach clenched in the very thought, how could I not remember that night? If it wasn’t of her, I would be in a worst place... maybe even dead._

_She was the only person she knew where I was heading that night, calling me every ten minutes – more or less – anxious of my well – being. When I didn’t respond in her calls, she ran from her house in the dark night for my rescue._

_I was grateful to her. Perhaps that’s why I’ve had guilts the last seven years. How could I forgive myself when instead of taking care of her when she was at her worst, I just stood there silent? Unwilling to help or even intervene to the course the things had taken. Like a stone, I watched her leaving our town, a single suitcase in her hand, tears streaming from her dolefully eyes._

_One hour later, I was outside a nice house, similar to the others around the block with its fence and everything. Same the ones we used to show at TV as children. Extra carefully, climbed the wide stairs, the anxiety rising again as I rang the bell._

_My palms felt sweaty inside my pockets despite the coldness outside that time of year. It was almost Christmas, mid-December when the weather decided to give us a hint of cold after the high temperatures. For seconds, I wondered why our climate had changed so much the past thirty years but before the thought ripped in my mind she opened the heavy door._

_“Rosalie...” Becky’s voice came out heavy while looking behind her back. It was obvious something had happened. The once calmed face I knew for a long period with a glimpse of nice craziness was gone that time._

_“I … I am sorry I didn’t come earlier.” Exclaimed in a hurry whilst looking at the inside of the house. There was a shadow walking up and down but no face. “Is someone..? The words never left my mouth._

_Her hand covered quickly my lips saying loudly “So happy to seeing you, R. Unfortunately, it isn’t the right time.” she took a glance behind her back... the fear painted all over upon her face._

_My eyes searched for an explanation. What was happening?_

_A tear ran down her face before she was able to hide it. Heavy footsteps echoed in the room same time she opened her mouth forming a silent “Help me”. The door closed in an instant behind us, scaring me endlessly._

_“Hello, Rosalie.” A man’s voice appeared in the thin air, a strangely familiar voice._

_I raised my eyebrows alarmed from the sudden intrusion. “Becky, what’s happening?” asked for the first time my friend. Her cold hand touched mine hesitantly “Will you believe me now?”_

_The man in front of me left his palm and with a single motion she made her disappeared from the room. I almost jumped from the fear, my back hitting to the wall._

_“How..?” There were so many questions in my head alongside the crippling fear in my guts. “What did you do to her?_

_“Isn’t it obvious?” it was the only reply._

_“Who are you?” I asked for one more time, this time with a steady voice. “What are you?”_

_Chuck’s face lit up from excitement “I am God, of course. “His voice felt rough to my ears as my brain tried to process the very thought of what I have heard seconds ago._

_God??_

_I looked him carefully up and down, his clothes, face... every small detail which could help me understand the truth._

_Becky had told me about Chuck when she was in the most depressive state. She had confessed the long friendship she had with him and the fact he was responsible for her interaction to the Winchester’s story._

_“How..?” I tried to speak but the words stacked in my throat. Chuck laughed at my reaction although he said nothing._

_The whole room started spinning around me and soon I couldn’t breathe._

_All these years I was wondering about God. If he existed or not. If he was young or an old man. Was kind or ruthless? Good or bad? What was his opinion on the dark side of humanity?_

_For twenty years I wanted to meet him. Asked him why he let humans feed of other people – stole, rape, burn houses /forests/ whole countries with no hesitation as it was normal to cause pain. For my whole life I was dreaming what kind of creature he was._

_“You were a prophet...” I whispered mostly to myself. The coat had my whole body on fire when I decide to unbutton it and stay with my dress. Chuck all these time had return to his usual spot behind the computer so bored. “You abandoned us ...” I continued suddenly hurt from his appearance. “You left all of us... “ my eyes blurred a bit but couldn’t stop the words from coming out of my bitter mouth._

_Erasing the distance between us, placed both of my palms upon the desk. “You told lies to my friend. You appeared as someone good, a man – or creature – who wanted to help humans...who wanted to help her.”_

_“Actually...” Chuck without averting his eyes – instead he stayed glued to the laptop’s screen – murmured annoyed “never said to your friend I was good. I gave her my world, let her see into my plans and she was happy.” he stated as it was matter._

_Anger burned through me and before realized what happened, half of my body was upon the desk, a red imprint of the ring on my left hand slightly appearing in Chuck’s face. I let out a gasp scared for his next move._

_He rose from the chair furious almost throwing it down. If he had killed so easily Becky then I wouldn’t stand a chance. His body was in front of me , I could see how tight the brown t-shirt was upon him , the way he was holding the black glasses between his hands just enough to not break them._

_“You shouldn’t do that, Rosalie. ” He exclaimed in a dark tone. “You know I can hurt you, if I want to.” He moved his hand ever so slightly..._

_I felt a sharp pain at the chest which made me kneel abruptly. My breath came out in serious pain unable to resist him._

_“I didn’t kill your friend. She is just in another dimension… with her family.” he stated by coming to the same level as me. He let his hand down and instantly the pressure in my heart had gone. “You don’t understand.” His voice was merely a whisper, trying so hard to not relieve his true colors._

_What should I do?_

_Talk to him?_

_Try to change his mind but most important ask back for my friend?_

_Ask back, as my friend was a gift that someone could hide and appear in seconds. My instinct was telling me he was a cold man – regardless of the bright blue of his eyes, a blue so familiar to my heart – but my body felt on fire as he was standing in front of me only some inches apart._

_“Please…” how could I ask him this thing? Was it possible for God himself to give in to a mortal being? “I … I need...” with my brown eyes begged him to understand my feelings, even hear the voice in my mind. “ I need my friend back to me. Back to this world.” She continued steadily._

_Chuck stood there in silence, looking at her without responding._

_I wondered at that specific moment if he was truly a monster. Only an evil creature could take the lives of innocent people. Perhaps Lucifer wasn’t the evil spawn at paradise according to the Bible but also his books. Maybe Lucifer wasn’t the abomination God had thought so but a sad boy who shall carry a big burden from his father’s hand._

_Even if I had chosen to forget about everything Becky had told me back from the time she was badly obsessed with the Supernatural world, I still had brought the books wanting to understand the impact those characters had upon her fragile mind._

_It wasn’t an even book but still Winchester brothers were the hope in her sad life for a long period. Even when she was talking about Sam after the “incident” I knew how much he loved him. Not as a man but mostly a...friend._

_As if only now realizing the magnitude of the situation, I put my hand on my mouth before running out of this house. I ran for a good twenty minutes in the frozen roads fearing that if I turned around I would find Chuck following me but in reality, it never happened. I was alone in the dark roads._

_*****_

_That night I didn’t sleep much fearing of what would happen next. For the first time in the two years, the couch was sleeping felt uncomfortable like a cold marble despite having the air-condition on. My stomach was upset so much I couldn’t even stand the view of the plate in front of me… and to think it was my favorite food, pasta with a hint of coriander and homemade tomato sauce._

_Outside the night was so calm that regardless of the cold weather I wrapped a jacket around my body never thinking it more. The view of the city spread out in front of my eyes causing me nostalgia from the last time I had someone to celebrate holidays with. My eyes traveled from the many shops under and around my building to the Christmas lights around the city which made the night looking – almost - magical. As the night progressed slight fog fell like a safe mantle upon the streets._

_A small part of me wondered about Chuck. It wasn’t a daily thing for a human to see God or worse talk with him. A God so different than the way books or church portrayed him. If he was real then why helped humans more often?_

_Why he was letting murderers and every kind of sick in his mind human out of the prison killing, slaughtering, raping, driving innocents crazy until they would kill their selves when he had all the power to fix it?_

_Why didn’t he stop the words around the world that led to genocides, human exploitation or other heinous crimes?_

_Why? Why?_

_I let the breath I was holding inside my lungs for so long out._

_Steps echoed in my small apartment sending shivers to my spine. Soon – out of nowhere – he reached me. Letting out a scream tried to run away but he stopped me from every action, his hands on either side of my body._

_The ignorant look I had seen back in that house wasn’t there and in its place there was a sincere face._

_“Hey...” he said in a soft tone so different from him. “ I am not here to hurt you.” He added quickly by keeping me still in place despite my efforts to stay away from him as soon as possible. “Do not touch me.” I snapped out by kicking and scratching him. He laughed at my failed attempts hurt him reminding me one more “Girl, I am God. Whatever you will do, there is no chance to hurt me, so stop it.” He boasted while letting my hands free._

_“Rosalie, I ...”_

_“No. Stop it. Whatever is that you do stop it. I will not become your friend, sidekick or what the fuck else.”_

_“I don’t want...”_

_“No. No.” I stopped him there getting back into the warmth of my apartment. “You took advantage of my friend when you knew she wasn’t good. You turned her into a puppet with all of your lies.” I continued in disgust. “Now I see why humans are like this. It was meant for us to be like you ...and if God is a lost cause then how can we stand a chance against life?” I wondered mostly to my trembling self and then him._

_Frowning deeply to the sound of my words. Chuck looked more dull than before closing his face in his hands taking deep breaths. “Do you actually believe I am that bad? Worse than your beloved Lucifer?” he complained looking one of the photos I had upon the kitchen table._

_Something in my heart broke from the way he said it. He didn’t sound happy or indifferent with the progress of our conversation but hurt. He wrapped the green jacket he was wearing around his body like a small boy. “I know you adore Lucifer even if you never met him.” He examined the photo of my graduation day before he continued “You stopped praying to me years ago.” he sounded dejected._

_“You never listened to my prayers,” I confessed making a step towards him._

_Chuck concentrated for a moment before snapping his fingers assuring me that Becky was all right. “She is fine. Are you happy now?” He sputtered looking at the ceiling._

_I wanted so badly to ask him what he meant but the sound of my phone stopped me. Taking it to my hands saw Becky’s name on the screen. There was no way, said to myself, looking first at the phone then Chuck and back to my phone._

_Tears blurred my vision when I talked to her “Are you okay? Your family? How..?” there were so many questions lurking to the back of my head._

_Becky told me she was fine but still traumatized by what had happened. “Do not trust him, Rosalie. He killed my husband and then my kids... MY KIDS!” she repeated in agony whilst tried to maintain contact with him. “He wasn’t a prophet… he, he is the one doing it. “She blew her nose with a terrible noise hurting my ears._

_“Doing what?” I asked her unable to understand her through the tears_

_“He wants to kill Sam and Dean. He wants to kill everyone.” She confessed and I could hear other voices in the line. “Get out of there, R. Please. Do it for me.” She screamed on the phone before Chuck took it into his hand._

_My head was spinning as I searched for something to hold on. “Don’t listen to her.” Chuck’s voice came out as reassuring; with one hand he smashed the phone when the other led me to the sofa. “I know what she said but you cannot believe her.” he took both of my hands to his one kissing it gently. “I did some mistakes but now I all I want is you.” He confessed suddenly._

_We looked at each other, brown eyes searching for truth in his cold blue ones even if I knew it was a lie. “You didn’t hesitate to kill my friend’s family.” Nausea rose to my stomach but it was time to tell everything I had in my mind. “You made Sam and Dean’s lives a living hell. You let Lucifer and who knows how many more demons, angels and monsters to destroy the earth. The only thing you supposedly loved more than yourself. “_

_“If only could remember...” he whispered closing more the distance between us. Soon, his lips were almost touching mine. I could breathe his sweet aroma; feel his dark aura in the air... “There was a time it was enough for me just seeing you. I watched you your whole life ...” he smiled back to me leaving a kiss to my forehead “from when you were just a baby until you grew up, study at the university, travel around and forget all about Me.” he wiped my tears off my face. “Be with me, Rosalie.”_

_All the distance lost under his kiss. His beard seemed hard to my face, lips so warm eager to dominance my cold ones in a game I never wanted to take a part. His kiss became more forceful the same time my body was screaming for oxygen. I pushed him back whispering “You shall leave. I don’t want to be near you. “_

_Chuck’s face became red from anger wanting so badly to hurt me. I saw the tension in his fists, the coldness behind his eyes. “NO! NO!” he shouts angrily probably waking up everyone in my building. Taking the vase from the table smashed it in million pieces at the wall. “No, you have no right to refuse me. I am God. No one can say no to God.” He was enraged walking up and down both of his fists on his hair. “You will come with me.” It wasn’t a question._

_Raising my voice replied “No. I will never be with you. You can’t force me!” I was disgusted by his behavior. He gave me a death glare so sure of himself “Oh, Rosalie. I can do anything. If it means you shall forget your life for you to be with me then let it be. ” Chuck walked over the window seeing the first snowflakes dancing in the air._

_The last thing I remembered from that night was a bright light burning my vision and then nothing. Darkness._

_Five months later…_

_“Hey darling, do you want another coffee?” a nice woman around her 40’s said. It was the second time I was coming to this coffee shop after I moved back with him. “Actually, do you know where this address is?” I questioned the woman happily. “I and my husband are new here and I still don’t know the city.”_

_The woman opened her mouth to talk but she was interrupted by my wonderful man. Walking over my table he put down his bag and laptop. “We won’t need you, thanks.” he declared to the waitress before looking back at me. A bright smile appeared on his face “Are you ready to go, honey?”_

_Watching him, I felt pure love and admiration. He was indeed the best husband in the world. “Of course, Chuck. “_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is my first time writing for Chuch so be kind to me. Any comment is welcome.


End file.
